The Prisoners of the Flames
by OtakuGuy10
Summary: PLOT: It is up to Aang to track down and rescue Toph, Katara, and Sokka after they were captured by Fire nation sentries.
1. Chapter 1

Prisoners of The Flames plot ideas

Prisoners of the Flames

An Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic (sequel to Blind Love)

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER. THIS IS ONLY A FANFIC.

(Warning! This fanfic contains very mature themes. Read discretion strongly advised.)

PLOT: It is up to Aang to track down and rescue Toph, Katara, and Sokka after they were captured by Fire nation sentries.

**CHAPTER 1**

Aang had just missed a fire nation ambush that had captured Katara, Sokka, and Toph. When he returned to the empty camp, his only choice was to go looking for his missing comrades, wherever they may be. In the nearby swamp Aang did pursue, following a far-off trail of black smoke that had to be from some sort of fire nation machine. He decided against flying as he may be spotted by fire nation sentries, so instead he ran. It was swelteringly hot and gassy in the dense swamp during this cycle of the sun. Sweat poured down Aang's face as he splotched through the mucky, mossy waters. Unknowingly, the natives of this region were secretly watching him. They studied the vibrant clothing of the bald boy and his unusual blue markings.

"Golly, I bet ya that there's the Avatar!" A voice quietly said as Aang passed by.

"Nuh-uh! You reckon it's them blue markings?" Another voice replied.

"I'd say so. He really has returned…it's been so long…but I'm sure it's him. Should we stop 'im? It looked like he was in a big ole hurry."

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea. We should help him!" The voices descended down vine ropes behind Aang and called out to him.

"HEY! ARE YOU THE AVATAR?" One of them said. Aang turned around and saw two men, presumably earth benders due to their green clothing, approaching him. One a well-rounded man with a slight beard, the other was lanky, almost skeletal. Their apparent disregard for the fragility of what it meant to be an Avatar caused Aang to shush them with a finger across his mouth. Not wanting to waste any time, he confessed his plight to the two swap-men.

"Try not to be so loud. I don't need the whole nation knowing my secret!"

"Sorry, but I can't believe it's you! Have ya come to save us?" The man's simplicity was warming, but Aang has to stay focused.

"I am looking for my friends. They've been captured by the fire nation. I must save them. Perhaps you can help me? What are your names, by the way?"

"My name is Due, darn pleased to meet ya! My bro's name is Tho, and our tribe leader's name is Huu. Did you say the fire nation? It's dangerous to go up against them by yourself. They'll kill you!"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Aang said with determination.

"Well, since you the Av-I mean, you know, we wanna help you. Where do you think you're friends are?" The kindly man asked Aang.

"I thought they must have come through here…but there would've been a sign, some kind of cleared trail in the forest. Did you see anything?" The swamp-men shrugged and shook their heads, but did say they saw some strange people making a fire on the far edge of the swamp. Now that they mentioned it, Aang could recognize the smell. It was not some kind of mechanical exhaust, but the natural, earthy scent of burning wood.

"wait…it must be a trap. A distraction! Did you see anything suspicious?"

"Well, we couldn't not really see too well, bein' they was camouflaged. They seemed to have big 'ol armor and moved stiffly as such."

"It is obviously a diversion. They must have taken my friends in another direction. Katara…Toph…" Aang was feeling nearly defeated. He had to go after his friends though. They meant so much to him after the things they had accomplished together and there was no-way he was abandoning them now. Aang also needed all the help he could get for the final push to overthrow the fire nation. He was losing himself in thought when Due told him he thought the name Katara sounded somehow familiar. Aang responded with a startle.

"Huh? You've heard the name before?".

"Na, not really. That name sounds like whoever yer talkin' about came from the Southern Water Tribe." Aang felt a tremendous sense of comfort when Due said this as it meant he was familiar with Katara's tribe to some extent. Aang excitedly ask how Due knew this, to which he replied:

"Our tribe, that of the Foggy Swamp, was once part of a larger tribe of waterbenders near the Southern Pole. Because we don't care much for cold weather, we decided to immigrate to the humid parts of the Earth Kingdom. Eventually, we discovered this here 'lil swamp an' loved it bein' there is lots of water. I sure is glad we made the move! We ain't as hard to all track down now. Even before the fire nation attacked, we sensed some kinda growin' hostility that may have put our tribe at stake." Aang didn't mean to be rude, but the well-being of his friends was a more pressing issue than the history of the Southern Water Tribe. He interrupted the swamp-man to get his point across.

Returning to the pressing matter at hand, Due and Tho were urged to escort Aang swiftly to their tribe's leader so as to inquire about a search party for his friends and an insurrection against fire nation power in the region. The two swamp-dwellers complied and had Aang follow them to the center of the humid swamp, toward a great tree, the life-blood of the swamp. After a short trek to the heart of the swamp, the trio arrived at the great tree. Tho and Due had Aang follow them up a stair-like set of branches high up into the tree. The farther they climbed, the cooler it got, and they were nearing the open-air above the canopy of the swamp. In the back of Aang's mind, he wandered what was happening to those friends that he cared about so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

It was cold. Neither of the girls knew much about what had happened or where they were after the ambush, but they knew it was cold, and dark. There was no point for Toph or Katara to try escaping as they were bound by chains. Nothing seemed to exist near them save emptiness. No light penetrated this encapsulated cell. One of the girls woke up. Toph was exhausted from many days without nourishment, and she felt a grinding hunger in her belly. It felt like sometime in the late-morning, but she wasn't sure. Toph remembered waking up usually around this time of day and it felt natural. She looked around, as if it was possible to see. The floor seemed to be made of metal.

_Smart way to limit my earthbending…_Thought Toph. Turning to her side she ran her hand along the ground, hoping to "see" anything, or anybody, nearby. Her fingertips brushed across a lock of familiar brown hair. Toph's spirit rose as she crawled to the hair's source. Her chained ankles rattled noisily on the floor. Toph hoped no-one would hear, but the heavy links made noise that went far out into the metal void they were imprisoned in.

"Katara…please wake up…I'm scared…" Toph called out with fear on her voice. With a groan, katara groggily raised her head up. In the darkness, all she could she was the barely-there outline of Toph's face.

"Toph…are you okay? Where are we?" Katara's head hurt and her vision was blurry.

I think we're in a cave or something. I can't tell. Please tell me where we are!" Toph was noticeably stirred from the current state of events. Katara didn't know what to say, but wanted to comfort her blind, earthbending comradess.

"Don't panic. I'm sure Aang will save us. I bet he is on his way right now!" Said Katara with artificial cheerfulness.

'You really think so?" Toph truly believed it. This made Katara feel somewhat like she lied to Toph, but perhaps it was true. Aang was experienced with life in the wilderness and was a good scout. It would not be hard for him to follow the tracks of the fire nation troops who seized his friends. Katara urged herself to believe this as it provided her peace of mind. It had, for her and her friends' sakes, better be true.

"Aang, where are you?" Katara said aloud, hoping he would suddenly appear and free them. Instead, a voice from the hall answered almost as if waiting to respond.

"Nowhere to be found." A recognizable voice said followed by a sinister chuckling. Both girls looked in the direction of the voice. Katara's eyes had adjusted a degree to the darkness, and thus saw a figure appear at the gate of their cell. The figure moved an arm to whatever it was holding and summoned a sphere of fire inside a lamp.

Katara gulped as she looked at the now illuminated person in red, robed armor.

Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation, mastermind of the Earth Kingdom's capture, hunter of the Avatar, had been gracious enough to visit her captives in a dark, lowly cell. She strode up to face Toph and Katara. Her appearance made the water bender shy back.

"Well well well! It looks like you've caught quite a pair of vagrants!" Said Azula to the fire-nation guard standing beside her. "These two will prove useful, possibly offering us some unexpected benefits."

"What're you talking about, Princess?" Inquired the guard.

"Their loved ones will come looking for them, no doubt." She said with an undertone of sinister glee. "It's likely that the Avatar himself will be on the search. These two will lead him right into our clutches." Azula chuckled to herself evilly.

"where's Sokka?" Demanded Katara. Azula smiled.

"He's in another part of the prison. In the male quarters, to be exact. My goons are probably "working" on him right now!" Katara became angry.

"You won't get your way. Aang will save us before anything happens, so give up already!" Toph spoke in an effort to heckle her oppressive warden.

"Ooohhh! Looks like we've got a feisty one on our hands! A feisty one that needs to learn her place that is. I can tell from your green garb that you're an earth bender. You've probably had a run-in or two with the Dai Li since you are from Ba Sing Sei. Needless to say, they're secretly under my command. They should have kept you in line, but apparently you are still a rebellious little twerp. They will suffer dearly for their failure to do their jobs. You, on the other hand…" Azula paused in the middle of her speaking and handing the lamp to the guard. She opened the cell-door and walked in. Toph, furious at the taunting, lunged at her in anger. Azula planted her metal boot on Toph's face and kicked her back, breaking Toph's nose. Katara could only watch as her hope for escape or freedom plummeted.

"You will suffer worse than any of them, especially after what you just did. Guard! Rape her." Commanded Princess Azula emotionlessly. Toph's eyes widened in terror when she heard this word. She knew what it meant, and it terrified her to the core. Toph whipped her head towards the sound of Azula's voice and began to shout through her gag. The blood from her ruined nose splattered about the room as she shook her head in denial. The guard standing next to Azula was also shocked. He had been a fire nation guard for mere days when, by chance, he was randomly selected to be one of Azula's closest guards. Despite his duties to her, Azula barely trusted the man. She was extremely paranoid when people were near, especially those whose duties it was to be around her constantly. Ironically, without these people Azula felt like any run-of-the-mill hoodlum could assault her. Azula felt like this new body-guard could turn at any moment. She often feared that he was not true to the fire nation cause. To test his resolve, she would have him commit a good old-fashioned war crime to see if he truly was loyal to his homeland.

"W…well….I'm…a virgin….." Said the guard sheepishly while entering the cell. Azula pushed him in, nearly making him fall.

"Well, then this will be a special moment for you! You become a real man today, and with such a fine specimen to break in to boot!" Azula looked deviously at Toph's vagina and licked her lips. She wanted a piece of it too. Perhaps later.

"But…I don't want to hurt her; perhaps if I ask polite-" Azula interrupted him. She was seriously beginning to question his dedication to the imperial cause. She exploded in a rage.

"DO AS I SAY YOU COWARDLY BASTARD, OR I WILL HAVE YOU FED TO HOG-MONKEYS FOR BETRYAL OF THE FIRE NATION!" The infuriated Azula brought the back of her hand across the guards face, making him whine like a little bitch.

"Ow! Okay Azula…I'll do it…just don't hurt me again please!"

"You're already on super-thin ice! Do as I say and punish this traitor to the Fire nation! I might feel generous enough after getting off to spare your pointless life!" Being bossy like this turned Azula on quite a bit. She was often like this to those around her, but in this situation of torture and interrogation, it made her moisten slightly like the sadistic fiend she was. The guard stood above Toph's squirming body, her heart-beat became hard and rapid underneath her small chest as she contemplated what was about to happen. Katara felt helpless as she was forced to witness her friend of only 12 years get defiled.

"Toph, listen to me. I can't help you. There's nothing either of us can do to escape or bend. Please, let him do it. If you resist, they will only torture us further. Do not forget that I had you first; not this man. His advances are full of hate and anger, not love and kindness like mine were. I'm sorry Toph…I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Please try to be Strong…."

Katara tried to give Toph some words of inspiration but the despair on them made them seem token and meaningless. The guard was looking forward to doing it with the sexy little Earth Bender, even if the circumstances were far from romantic. After removing his and her pants and lowering himself down, he inserted his penis into Toph's defenseless hole. Her labial lips gave way as she winced in anticipation when he went further in. Toph screamed for help, but the rag in her mouth turned it into a low droning noise. Even though her virginal hymen had been breached already, her vagina was not yet accustomed to such a large member.

"Ah wow…oh man! that's…really good! Azula, I can't believe I've been missing this! She's so warm and tight! Toph felt her vagina being stretched and moaned in pain. She tried to shout for help, but with no avail. It was impossible for her words to travel out of her gag, let alone outside the thick metal walls of the isolated, underground dungeon.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HER! OH TOPH, NO! MY LOVE! STOP IT! PLEASE!" Katara's pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears. Toph too cried out with all her might for the assault to stop. The guard continued to violate Toph and pound her nubile pussy. Azula, rubbing herself through silk panties to the sight of the brutal rape, took this moment to torment Katara further. She dragged the water bender over to Toph's writhing frame and put a foot on Katara's head, forcing it against Toph's belly. It shook with each thrust from the guard, whom moaned more often, signaling he was nearing climax.

"Do you know why the Fire Nation attacked your pathetic little tribe in the first place?" Azula said to the sobbing girl. Katara did not answer. The Fire Princess raised her voice over the sound of Toph's howling. "When we learned that you were that last of a certain breed of Water benders, we just had to capture you. The fact that you are suffering within our grasp will send a message to all nations of the Earth: Those who disobey the Fire Nation…will die..entire cultures and races...will die…the lasts of rare tribes…will die…to make room for the strong, superior nation… OF FIRE!."

Azula's little monologue of genocide and mass murder got her stirred up so that when she ended it she made sure to shout the word "fire" into Katara's shamed face to give her a clue about the world to come: a world of fire. Katara was more concerned about Toph's circumstances and how to relieve her anguish. She looked into Toph's face, which was streaked with blood from her shattered nose. There was also a visible sheen of sweat forming on her forehead. That was it! She would bend any available sweat as water and attack the guard! There was no other choice; Katara had to be quick though, or her plans would be foiled. With as swift a movement possible, she whipped her arm, summoned the sweat up, and shot a needle of hardened sweat-drops into the face of Toph's assailant.

His face was pierced similarly to being poked with needles. This caused him to scream and flail back. Thankfully, this got him out of Toph moments before he ejaculated. He grunted in both pleasure and pain. Katara hoped with all her heart that Toph would not conceive any sperm she may have been tainted with. In the same motion as the first waterbend, Katara swept her arm across and hit Azula's ankle, knocking her to the floor. Katara nabbed the key hanging from Azula's belt before shambling up to her feet and making for the door. The key-ring was chained to Azula's belt. Conveniently, the chain was just long enough to get to the door, but even if she got it open, she still had to unbind her foot from the chain. Katara's heart raced as she fumbled with the lock and key in her shaky fingers. Behind her, Azula cursed and damned Katara, saying she will kill her. Katara didn't doubt it.

Hurrying faster than ever, she turned the key in the lock. She shoved the door open. Now to undo her chains! Only moments until Azula regains her standing! She was already shambling toward Katara, flailing her arms in a mad flurry. Katara now dropped down to open the lock on her ankle-bind. She was so excited that it was hard to insert the key. Katara shook and rattled it fruitlessly in an attempt to escape. It fell open! Katara tried to bolt out of the cell, and would come back for Toph soon once she got some water to bend, but this was not the case. As soon as Katara lunged forward to escape, she felt Azula tug her hair. The pain ran through her head, causing her to cry out, as Azula threw Katara back into the cell and made her tumble and roll on the metal floor. So close to freedom, to safety, only to be pulled back in deeper. Now, she was almost certainly doomed.

Katara glanced up just in time to see Azula's gauntlet-clad fist connect with her face. A white flash of pain overtook her vision. The Fire Nation Princess sat on top of her. Azula grabbed Katara's hair and repeatedly slammed her head into the metal floor, eventually knocking her unconscious. Azula screamed savagely all the while, thrashing her head about in pure, blinding, consuming rage, causing her hair to fall in wild strings on her furious face. Toph lost all hope as the only person in the world who could help passed out under Azula's fists. It felt as if the whole Fire Nation had come down on her.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

It had been some time since Aang met the two swamp-dwelling water-benders, but now they were leading him to the center of the swamp where a great tree rested. Upon reaching the tree, Due and Tho led Aang up a series of step-like branches that led them high up into the tree's thick canopy. The heat of the swamp was alleviated slightly as the sky and open air was closer now than when he was on the wet ground. Aang looked around. He saw parts of the swamp stretch outward from the tree, his view obscured by thick vines, fallen branches cloaked in moss, and other such vegetation.

He could sense a powerful presence all around him. He figured it was the tree's residual energy that he felt. Being the Avatar made him particularly sensitive to such energy. Aang was almost wrapped up in the energy when Due called his name, ushering him toward a split in the thickly-wound limbs that made up the tree's trunk. Once inside, Aang felt the heat return again. It was dark, save for blades of light penetrating the tree's heart from other splits like the one Aang just walked through. Aang realized how important things were when neither of the two swampers talked. Rather, they acted very serious and stay posted at the door. A voice from the hollow called out to Aang.

"You…are the Avatar…" it said.

"Who's there?" Aang replied, somewhat fearful of the souceless voice. It revealed itself by walking into a pool of sunshine cast by a split-light. Aang now saw a grey-bearded man, large like Tho, but with longer hair.

"My name is Huu. I am the guardian of the swamp and chief of the Foggy Swamp Tribe. You surely are here to bring about peace between the four nations, yes?"

"Yes, I am."

"There is something on your voice that sounds urged and painful. What is it?"

"I feel like my friends are in danger. I must go to them now!"

Huu could sense the urgency on his voice. He exhaled, and spoke.

"There is still much for you to learn before you can restore peace-" Aang interrupted him.

"I care more about my friends right now! Just point me in the direction of the closest Fire Nation settlement."

Huu rose. He walked over towards Aang and pointed to the South.

"Unless they relocated it, there's a prison some distance that way. You could try there, but don't rush in with as much recklessness as you are currently speaking."

Aang looked in the direction of Huu's finger. He produced his flying staff.

"Thank you, Huu. I must be on my way. My friends are in danger!" Aang unfolded the rod, dashed forward, and flew off. Huu knew that he would not save his friends. The world was needed, and Aang was distracted by collateral.

It was true. He had much to learn still as the Avatar before he could save anybody.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Katara awoke sometime later. She did not know how long she was out. Her first sight was Princess Azula on all fours above her as well as the guard from before. He looked different. Perhaps it was her sleepy daze, but he looked more muscular, more ominous in his horned helmet and bare chest. The Princess slapped Katara hard on the cheeks multiple times to stir her awake. Katara groaned and looked up. Her head felt like it was in pieces.

"Wakey-wakey. I hope you slept well, because it's your turn for torture now. And trust me…you will _NOT_ enjoy it." Katara did not register all these words. They sounded far-away and faint. Upon trying to move, she found herself bound by each ankle and wrist to the four support pillars in the corners of the room. She also discovered she had been stripped naked. No doubt, and to much her horror, her secret lay limply between her legs for all to see.

"I was shocked to discover you aren't a real girl. This thing…this…penis…is a gross thing for a girl to have, let alone a smelly, disgusting uncut one. It is not right, so we must fix it." Katara was beginning to come to. She was mentally and psychically exhausted from the lack of hydration and food. She was too tired to say much, but managed some words out.

"What…are you doing? Please let me go. Where's Toph?" Azula uncurled a perfectly manicured finger and pointed it to the wall with a smug, shit-eating grin. Katara's head fell to the left, where she saw Toph tied to the wall, her body covered in bruises, fresh incisions, and semen. Toph tiredly glanced up, so much in physical and mental pain, let her head fall back down. Katara looked at her abused friend and felt sick to her stomach. What had they done to her now? Was robbing her innocence not enough? Katara thought this brutality unnecessary, and felt so sorry for her friend. On top of that, she was ashamed with herself for not being able to comfort her damaged friend as she was tied up. Azula took Katara's eyes off of Toph by pulling her face to face with her own. Azula's breath smelled faintly of blood. Did she…

"As I was saying: your abnormality must be dealt with. Since it's a male feature, I've decided to introduce you to the superior culture of the fire nation. Let me enlighten you on where I'm coming from." Azula adjusted herself to a more comfortable sitting position.

"You see, at the ripe old age of 13, all young men of the fire nation must undergo circumcision to remove their bodies of parental and infantile influence so that they may be strong, independent citizens. Men, you might say, do they become. This has been custom for thousands of years, long before the war even. Obviously, the colonies the fire nation exerts is imperial rule over have subjected the natives into such a practice, including your very own southern water tribe. Now, with you under my rule, you too shall become a true fire nation member."

Not all of this made sense to Katara, but as Azula stood back up to allow the guard to move in, who indeed was a different guard than the one who ravished Toph. It was then that she realized what they were going to do to her. Katara put certain words together, and swallowed in fear at what they meant.

They were going to cut her.

"NO WAIT, DON'T CUT ME THERE, PLEASE! OH SHIT! ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEASE DON'T CUT MY PENIS! NO! Put…the knife in my butt…cut up…my asshole…but please don't hurt my penis…Oh I'm begging you, please stop it…stop it…stop it…" Katara bawled frantically against the imminent foreskin-removal. Armed with a deadly looking and ceremonial kris-style dagger, the monstrous fire nation guard ignored Katara's heart-wrenching cries and kneeled on his knees between her shamefully spread legs. The helmeted man taunted Katara before circumcising her. He dragged the flat side of the blade along her quivering thigh, starting at the knee, and slowly working up to her crotch. A bawdy metallic chortle came out of the mask. Oh, he was going to enjoy this. To cause so much pain with such a little piece of the body amused him.

"_Must be all those nerve endings…" _He thought to himself.

Katara whimpered as fear grew into a swelling ball in her throat, making it dry. She was unable to speak and too petrified to resist. The tip of the knife reached its destination: Katara's soon-to-be-sliced penis. Moments before her cock was punctured, Katara tried to brace herself by inhaling sharply and holding her breath. She tensed her body and awaited the harsh induction into Fire-Nation citizenry.

Katara felt a hard, sharp pain rocket through her groin as the guard mercilessly pushed the blade into her sensitive foreskin. The bracing did little, if anything, to reduce the shock. It made Katara cry out in shocked agony. She was mentally prepared for pain, but her senses were overloaded with this amount. Ignoring her sobs, the torturer continued to mutilate Katara's cock. Not only was the pain wringing the life out of her very soul, but she would now have to live forever with a shameful, uncultured penis. The thought brought tears to her eyes. It made her consider why she even tried to survive. Death would be a sweet release from this hellish torment. But then, who would help Toph, or Aang, for that matter?

Forced was Katara to endure, for all their sakes. Eventually, the pain melded into a sort of hot, pulling sensation, which felt somehow less painful. Katara looked as a loose, rag of red skin hung from her sore glans. It made her stomach drop out.

"Almost finished. What do you think?" Said the dragon-like guard. Katara's throat again was lumped with pain, thus she could not talk. "I SAID WHAT DO YOU THINK!" He shouted again, but this time he yanked off the remainder of Katara's flesh right off her inflamed penis. The sound that came from her mouth was not a human scream. It sounded like a wild, primeval animal. It hurt Katara so bad that her vision temporarily lost color and blurred. Her strained yelling made Katara bang her head about, which made the cacophony fluctuate. She wailed and wailed, never calming or stopping for nearly a minute. Anyone other than Azula would've had their hearts frozen. Katara's whole body seemed to be lost in a miserable world. She thought for a moment that he had removed her entire genitalia; that she had been de-balled outright. Katara began to drift out of consciousness from the pain, blood loss, and the overwhelming thought of being permanently disfigured. Her last words were ones of comfort to Toph.

"Toph…try to be strong…I…I Love…"

Katara passed out from the pain, into an uneasy, parallel sleep. Toph was left alone in the dungeon, with no-one to protect her from the sadistic fire nationalists. She was always so confident on her own before, ready and willing for anything. Now Toph felt more helpless than ever she had in her life.

"Da'wwww! Isn't that sweet? The dick-girl loves you!" Toph did not respond. She was too distraught to do anything other than wait for the next round of torture. It mattered not what happened now. "Let me tell you something, ya 'lil twerp. That she-male snow nigger can't protect you now. You are all mine, just like all the nations of the world." Azula kicked Toph hard in the chin with the hard toe of her steel boot. Toph yelped as her teeth clacked together violently. All this was too much for Toph. She tried to will herself from doing what was about to happen, from what was inevitable, but was not strong enough. The rape, the screams, the pain, all of it too much for her fragile adolescent psyche. For the first time in nearly a decade, Toph began to cry, the blood from her broken teeth adding a grotesque gargling noise to her cries.

The shame now was almost world-consuming; it seemed to press down physically on her body. Toph hated to cry and could not stand people seeing her in this weak state. Toph let out a chorus of choked sobs through her rag, taking in quick, sharp breaths between. Her sightless eyes flowed with salty tears and her chest heaved. Azula stood above the girl and examined her with a curious emotion. It was one very alien to her, almost foreign entirely. At that moment, Azula (nearly) felt, and for the first time in a long time, true empathy for this girl whom she broke down. She had gotten a great deal of satisfaction from earlier, but now, seeing Toph sputter like a malfunctioning airship-engine on the ground, made her feel…sorry for her. On impulse, Azula reached out to put her hand out on Toph's shoulder to comfort her, but quickly drew it back.

"_What the hell am I thinking?" _Thought Azula to herself. She cursed herself for feeling sorry for the inferior dirt bender ("_dirt bender…heh…I like that. I'll have to use that later on.._." she thought sub-consciously) She could not allow herself to feel ANY positive emotions toward enemies of the Fire Nation, lest she become lenient in their punishment. Azula's mind confusedly jumped back and forth between this newfound sorrow, the inherited fire nation fervor to rule, and her increasing lack of self-confidence. Perhaps she even began to dip into insanity, as she now suspected not only her bodyguards as possible treasonists but now her very own conscience. As the Fire Nation princess, this was unacceptable. Would she do it again? What would the extent of the next impulse of her deadly kindness be? These questions and more fuddled her conscience as she backed away from the green-garbed girl. Azula decided that this was enough for now. She was tired, and loosing awareness of reality. Should she overload the girls, she might feel obligated to feel sorry for them, especially with a weakened mental barrier. Tomorrow, the tortures would continue, enough had been done for one day.

"_That's all for now…let their minds collect back a bit…then break It all down again…Yes…Break it all back down again…" _Azula thought to herself with her trademark smirk. She ushered the guard out once she walked out of the cell. He closed the gate behind him. Azula didn't say a word as she left Toph and Katara. They went down the prison corridor, away from the cell, away from Toph's cries, which grew more and more faint, until they seemed to stop entirely.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The next day, Azula came into the cell and told Kat and Toph that she is bored of just watching and now wants to do. Azula orders Katara to lick her vagina, with black hair trimmed into the Fire Nation symbol, while Toph tongues her anus. A blade is kept at Katara's throat so she is discouraged to try to bend anything. All fluids are cleaned up ASAP so katara cannot bend them. During this sordid situation, Katara holds hands with Toph. Katara's brown fingers intertwined with Toph's lighter ones. Together, they shared each other's misery. The misery that now consumed their lives and made up their very existence. They gripped their hands together tightly, united in shame as they gave perverted pleasure to their maniacal mistress.

"How lovely. It looks like you two are enjoying tongue-fucking me! Don't get too much enjoyment. This is punishment, remember? You're Fire Nation members now, and you have to pay for your crimes against your country!" Katara hated these words. It made her so furious to think that Azula considered her not a Southern Water Tribe member, but a Fire Nationalist. Not only was she trying to take her dignity away, but Azula was also trying to take away her background. Her ethnic heritage. Her very own blood. It made sense now. That's why they killed her mother. They were trying to exterminate her tribe. Kill everyone and everything she loved. This revelation brought bitter tears to Katara's blue eyes. She tried to hold them back, lest Azula know she won again.

"UH-OH! Looks like someone doesn't appreciate the honor of licking the royal vagina." The jail-girls continued performing oral sex on Azula until she had an orgasm. The Fire-Princess threw Katara's head down on the ground and passed gas in Toph's face.

Because Toph is blind, her sense of smell is much more potent than a normal person's. Much to her misfortune, this causes her to intercept the fart as even more foul than it really was. The fact the Azula was using such an outlandish and almost comical method to torment Toph almost made Katara laugh audibly, but she quickly thought of something else. She couldn't believe that she'd ever consider laughing at a time like this.

"The spiced sea slug I ate earlier today had a particularly large amount of garlic and peppers, more so than usual. It was quite spicy, as you can smell. Despite that, it was quite delicious." The fart causes Toph to gag and vomit on Azula's boots. Because of this, Azula straps Toph down and proceeds to lick her small vagina.

Azula says: "I can't wait to taste some royal Dirt-Bender pussy (_I used it!)_, even if it's not fresh…" She licks Toph's vagina, giving her unwanted pleasure, and nibbles around on her pussy. The pleasure of tasting cunt began to take hold of Azula's body.

What Azula did next almost made Katara herself vomit.

She bit Toph's throbbing clitoris clean off right as they both orgasm simultaneously and digs her long, sharp nails into Toph's pale butt-cheeks. Toph's sweet spot is sheared from the top of her vagina with an almost audible rip. The subsequent scream is involuntary, high-pitched, long, and animalistic. Azula swallows Toph's clitoris. She literally just ate a part of Toph Bei Fong's body, and it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted in her troubled life.

Toph's eyes open wide and roll back and her tongue hangs out of her agape mouth. As soon as she can manage some words out in between screams, Toph cries for her mommy and wishes she was in her loving, caring arms. This horrifies Katara and reminds her of her own mother, Kya. She remembers the traditional Water-Tribe song that she sang to Toph after she had a nightmare. She sings it aloud to herself and puts her hands over her ears to keep from losing her mind to Toph's screaming. Katara also rocks back and forth in a fetal position, attempting fruitlessly to cope with the stress of listening to her friend cry out.

_Oh my little water-bender,_

_Oh my little love,_

_How so very small you are_

_In such a great big world…_

The cannibal Princess Azula slowly looked up. Toph was holding her crotch and screeching like an Air-Lemur. Azula blocked out those screams like they were nothing but air and turned around and walked over to Katara.

_So much light that you give off,_

_Embraced in a hug._

_You've got a bright future ahead,_

_But for now it's bed._

Azula crouched down next to Katara.

_Full of dreams and desires,_

_Learn to bend water._

_All your wishes will come true,_

_But right now it's bed for you!_

She reached out an armored hand…

_Oh my little water-bender,_

_Oh my little love,_

_How so very small you are_

_In such a great big world…_

And struck Katara right in the face. Her nose crunched to pieces, and Katara cried out on the last word of her song so that it sounded like this: worl-DUH!

Azula stood and said: "Shut up with that sappy bullshit. It's no use trying to comfort her. Just look at her." Azula turned around to let Katara look at Toph. She was shaking like a leaf. Katara closed her eyes.

"Welp, I believe that's enough for now. If I reduced you to singing in the fetal position just from torturing Toph, I don't think you need any more…" Azula kneeled again, and got her lips very close to Katara's ear. She spoke in a whisper.

"You should thank me for letting you off the hook." Katara could sense a smile form on those whispering lips.

"Say it…" Azula commanded softly.

Katara refused.

"Say it…" Azula said a bit louder.

Katara exhaled, but said nothing.

"I SAID SAAAAAAAAAAAAAY IIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Screamed the princess right into Katara's ear, causing it to ring.

"T…thank…"

Azula nodded, and egged the broken Katara on.

"Thank you…" Azula stood.

"Good girl. Now, that wraps up to day. GUARD! Give these vagabonds their rations. Then leave them in the dark."

Azula turned and left the cell, letting enter a familiar face.

It was the guard who violated Toph a few days earlier.

Toph is reluctant to let him approach in case he hurts her again and does not want to go, but is pulled up by katara and they are led out. The guard stays behind to secure their exit. He wishes them good luck, as he knew Azula would sack him (quite literally) for betraying the Fire Nation. He certainly would not have good luck, but at least he did the right thing after so many wrong things. So shines a good deed in a weary world.

Neither Katara or Toph are very strong as they have not been properly fed and hydrated for days. They have been given just enough sustenance to stay alive. Katara's ribs protrude prominently from her chest, and her once fair bosom has shrunk from fat-loss. Their hunger is grinding and debilitating. She carries Toph on her back with Toph's frail, skinny arms around her neck and Toph's thighs in her arms. Their rough sack-cloth clothes sanded against each other. (Toph especially hated her burlap garments; much rougher than the royal silks she is used to wearing.) Just when the two girls approach the exit, Katara turns and says: "Toph, we're almost out. I see light Toph…Toph?"

Much to Katara's horror, Toph has passed away. Katara lays Toph's body down, shaking her and crying for her to awake. "Toph…no. Please,don't go…I love you so much…I love you Toph Bei Fong. Oh spirit please. I don't want you to go...please…please...wake up…Please" Katara cries into Toph's chest for a bit, flails her head up and inhales when she realizes Toph is truly dead. She shouts "AVATAR DAMN THE FIRE NATION!" with her arms around Toph's lifeless body, holding it close. She is so loud that her throat hurts and her words sound savage. This loud scream echos off the stone walls, bouncing down the deep corridors, almost far enough so that the guard who let them out heard it. The cry attracts guards posted outside the exit that seize Toph and Katara and drag them back to the cell. At this point, Katara prefers to be dead so that she can be with Toph in the afterlife.


	6. Chapter 6

**EPILOGUE**–sometime after the fall of the fire nation prison

The prison, in ruins to begin with from a Kyoshi attack, was now completely overtaken by the Avatar.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the silent dungeon. They quickened as a dreadful odor entered the nose of the girl they belonged to. The feet, housed in oriental slippers fixed in place with a band stretched across the top, appeared at the gate to Katara and Toph's cell. They gave way, making the girl fall to her knees on the cold, metal floor. She put a hand over her mouth in sheer horror at what she saw.

"Sis… oh no… dear Avatar…what have you done…."

_Oh my little water-bender,_

_Oh my little love,_

_How so very small you are_

_In such a great big world_

_So much light you give off_

_Embraced in a hug,_

_You've got no future ahead_

_Because you are dead…_

THE END.


End file.
